User talk:Anakin Skyobiliviator
"Your swords, please. We don't want to make a mess of things in front of the Chancellor." ―Count Dooku, to Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker Please no profanity in my talk page. I liked player ones story Yes . . 19:15, August 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Mod Idea reply I am currently trying to come up with ways for the ship to not be stationary, but will actually fly around the map, by making map bigger. . 20:31, August 11, 2011 (UTC) RE:AAAGH I'm having an issue with the rank, ok so give me a few and I'll work on it. . 18:04, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ??? What does it meaan i'm your Apprentice??? The killjoys 19:15, August 12, 2011 (UTC) RE *School: You go back alredy! *MOD: By all means make your MOD first, I was only throwing my idea out there if you want it. It is a sides MOD meaning all the maps go unchanged but the factions have different skins on different maps. I.e. Swamptroopers on Endor, Yavin etc, or snow skins on Rhen Var, Hoth, or mageto. *UOTM: I gave it to him because us three admins have had a user of the month, and JerryWiffleWaffle and Yoruichi Shihōin are new. *Thanks Kingofall42 Talk Blog .. UOTM Actually, I didn't get UOTM, I got WOTM. I apologise I thought you did. And did you get the joke above about the UOTM? I just want to imitate vader on SW ep. 3 when he tore off the cuff at the operating table and use the Force to smash the droids and fluid come out! LOL! I really hope you got a good sense of humor... Yes I got that, I hope I have a good sense of humour. Ren Var... EditBF2 don't have Ren Var map you know....Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 20:24, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Ah yes well I have the conversion pack MOD on my game and I can't get it off and it has all the BFI maps on so I forgot I had it and thought BFII had those maps :). DL-44 EditThe DL-44 page is still blank! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 00:24, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes I'll get to the weapons pages soon enough, I don't know how it got blank though. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . RE:Stuff2 First day: That sounds bad, that's a really unusual punishment system. Over here we just get detention (an hour after school) I can't imaging having to go to a Saturday school :(. Ohmygosh: Yes I have Republic Commando. I don't play it as often as BF but I could have a go on the wiki and see what I can do. Good luck with adopting it. can you go back to republic commando wiki and...: I understand about removing wooki links, but what do you mean about liking my work. Kingofall42 Talk Blog .. RC Republic Commando is great. It's a little better than BF in terms of storyline but the graphics are really dark meaning it's harder to see what is going on, but the worst bit about it you can't use a 3rd person view. RE:Skin U mean the favicon, or the skin? if its the skin then type in MediaWiki:Wikia.css, and if its the Ico then email me the icon, cause the Icon we have is the SWBFII Icon from the game start menu. . 01:00, August 17, 2011 (UTC) RE:Ok Ok man. . 01:17, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Just Did Very nice very nice, So hows school? . 01:20, August 17, 2011 (UTC) RE:WTF WTF is that? hey you got facebook? We have a facebook page called Battlefront Wikia. . 01:26, August 17, 2011 (UTC)